narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Genki Ryuzaki
Genki Ryuzaki '''is a shinobi of jonin level from Konohagakure. He is renouned for his superb sensory abilities which allow him to identify individual chakra over a very wide range. Some say this ability works like the Byakugan of the famous Hyuga Clan. Because of his remarkable skill as a sensory ninja Genki has earned the title ''Eagle Eyes (ワシの目), although he doesn't care much for the name. Aside from his sensory abilities Genki is also known for his amazing genjutsu prowess, which is why some people call him the '''''Illusion Phantom (錯覚のファントム), he is also known as Behemoth (ビヒモス) as tribute to his affiliation with Team Cerberus. '' '' Appearance Genki is a lean built man with fair skin, purple eyes and medium-length spiky black/purple hair framing both sides of his face . He is of average height not too tall nor too short but still shorter than most of his friends. His general attire consists of a black turtle neck vest, a pair of black pants reaching the middle of his shin, paired with long matching sandals and arm braces that go up his arms. Personality Genki usually has a distant demeanor around others. He tends to avoid company when ever possible and his indifference towards others allows him to keep to himself. The isolation makes him seem mysterious. When he is by himself Genki maintains complete control over his emotions thus making him appear quite emotionless. Although he is often seen with a smile on his face and rarely ever frowns. Genki's mind tends to wonder quite a bit. He tends to daydream about the events in his past at random times; sometimes even in the middle of a battle. A side from the cold exterior he often has Genki has shown that he indeed does have a softer side to his personality as he is very capable of showing mercy, in that he refuses to fight the severely wounded or those he sees as children. However Genki is somewhat of a show off using extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession all the while appearing very proud of himself to have done so. Genki also loves birds. Often during trips to get supplies he will go bird watching or feed nearby birds, allowing them to fly onto his shoulders and arms. He also loves reading, his favourite books are the Icha Icha novel series written by Jiraiya. Weaknesses *Genki's greatest weakness is beautiful women he is absolutly incapable of raising a finger at them; afterall he'll spend most of the time passed out on the floor nose bleeding. *Genki has a habit of spacing out at random times, even during a battle which leaves him open greatly to an enemy attack. Background Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Genki is no taijutsu genius but after years of extreme training his taijutsu skills have become quite note worthy. With his taijutsu Genki is capable of taking down multiple enemies alone and also handling enemies much bigger than he is. Nevertheless taijutsu isn't Genki's goto battle strategy he finds it to direct and risky. Ninjutsu Genki's ninjutsu skills are well above average. He dedicated himself to improving his ninjutsu because he finds ninjutsu really flashy and he just love to destroy stuff with his ninjutsu. Plus he wanted to be a cut above the rest of his teamates. Darkness Release The main reason Genki learned this was so that he could show off during his battle in the chunnin exam finals as well as defeat his opponent Subaru of the Mist who he had come to really dispise. This nature release which is one of the Ryuzaki Clan's kekkei genkai was taught to him by his grandfather. Storm Release This is something that was more or less forced upon him by his father because his father saw it as a disgrace to be incapable of using your own clan's kekkei genkai. Genjutsu Genjutsu is Genki's favourite ninja skill. This is because he loves to mess with people's minds and it doesn't require much physical input unlike ninjutsu and taijutsu. Genki also excels most at using ninjutsu as compared to the other two; his skills are far beyond average and well above excellent. Shadow Style 640px-Chakra Receiver stakes.png|Shadow Style: Way of Binding No.6 Phantom Chains 500px-Itachi.png|Shadow Style: Rise of the Sun God Cat_Genjutsu.jpg|Shadow Style: Soul Stealing Phantom Water_Release_Genjutsu_Mystic_Fog_Prison.png|Shadow Style: Karma Demon Shadow style is the name given to his particular brand of genjutsu. This type of genjutsu allows Genki to create illusions in the real world not in his opponent's mind, but the one catch is that if his opponent is convinced the illusion is real then it will affect him as if it were real.. Sensory Genki's sensory is also one ability he has polished to perfection. His skill is so high he is able to compete with a Byakugan's sensory ability although still not as good and neither can he see as far. Relationships Subaru of the Mist Subaru is Genki's eternal rival. They first met on the day of the chunin exams and they hated each other almost instantly; it was "hate at first sight". Genki didn't like him because he thought Subaru's skill was above his and that he was better at genjutsu and suprisingly enough Subaru's thoughts were the same, he believed Genki was better than him. With neither of them liking their current position they endevoured to surpass one another in the chunin exams. They both battled through the stages of the chunin exam in hope of facing off in the finals while going back and forth trying to intimidate each other with their flash techniques in preliminary round of the chunin exam. After their encounter in the finals where Genki emerged victorious they made a pact to continue being friends and that's also when they became rivals. Quotes Trivia Category:Konohagakure Resident